


The Stars In Your Eyes

by Tazmania3056



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Iwaoi stargazing fic, M/M, iwaoi fluff, lots of fluff, oiiwa fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazmania3056/pseuds/Tazmania3056
Summary: Iwaoi stargazing





	The Stars In Your Eyes

“Come on Iwa-chan, hurryyyyy” Oikawa was in his alien onsie, two large fluffy blankets wrapped around his favourite snacks, hardly held up by the future setter’s tiny arms.  
“I’m coming, I’m coming” I stumbled after him, I was in my Godzilla onsie, an armful of snacks and pillows in my own arms. My grandpa lived on a farm, it was the perfect place for stargazing, or as Oikawa called it, alien hunting.  
Oikawa stumbled as he lied the blankets down, it was a warm night and the sky was clear, the stars clear as day.  
I dropped the pillows, letting him place them the way he liked before dropping the snacks and sitting down. Almost immediately Oikawa’s eyes lit up.  
“Look Iwa-chan! A UFO!” He pointed at a small light flying high in the air…it was an airplane but I humoured him.  
“Did you see it! Did you see it!”  
“Yeah, I totally did.”

 

“Here we are” I pulled up in my grandpa’s backyard, the same place we’d go stargazing all those years ago, it felt like a lifetime ago.  
“Yesss, I wanna see the surprise!” Oikawa jumped out before I had even shut the engine off, running around to the back of the car. I had bought an old ute from a second hand car dealership, it was old but it was in good condition, perfect for nights like tonight.  
“Alright, alright” I pulled the tarp covering the tray off, inside it was filled to the brim with cushions, blankets, snacks and other soft, warm things. I looked over at Oikawa, his face looked like it was about to split in two he was smiling so wide.  
“Oh you have really outdone yourself Iwa-chan.”  
I dropped the tray and jumped up, offering him a hand, pulling up with ease. I pulled the tray shut and turned to join Oikawa in the puddle of blankts. Soon enough we were all snuggled up, the sky gradually changing as the sun sunk behind the horizon, the moon son rising to take its place, the colours gradually fading to welcome the sparkle of the night sky.  
“This is so nice, just like when we were kids” Oikawa sighed, his voice unusually placid. I chuckled  
“Yeah, and you saw that UFO, you were so dumb” I teased.  
“I was a kid! So mean Iwa-chan!” I just laughed as he hit my arm, watching as he huffed and pouted briefly. I grinned and opened my arm, inviting him to cuddle.  
“Oh so now you want cuddles?” I again laughed and pulled him closer.  
“Oh quit being a baby” he huffed again but I felt him shift and get comfortable, his head on my arm and facing the sky. Neither of us spoke again for a bit.  
I thought back to when we were kids, when everything was simple and easy. Oikawa and I had been out of university for a short while now, I had landed my dream job. I was a sports doctor, and Oikawa was training to become a coach, and while everything was alright in this moment it hadn’t been smooth sailing to this point.  
Oikawa had joined the national team, he was in it for a little over 9 months and absolutely loved it and he was good at it, he was where he was meant to be. They were playing some team when it happened, he’d landed wrong, how it happened neither of us knew, but he did his knee permanently. I was still in university at the time and it was stressful, I had a lot on my plate between schoolwork, Oikawa’s medical expenses and the rest of our day to day living. We fought a lot, it felt like we’d fight more often than not sometimes and there were times he’d go to his parents place and I wouldn’t see him for days. It was like this for a while, then I finished university and landed my dream job as a sport doctor.   
I looked down at him, we still fought from time to time, he wasn’t over his knee yet and I doubt he ever would be, but he’d turned back to his other long time childhood obsession. Astronomy. He went back to uni to pick up a course and he loved it, it was so good to see him happy again, to see him passionate, it truly was a beautiful emotion on him.  
“So Tooru, think you can tell me the different star fomations?” He snorted oh so elegantly and giggled a bit.  
“You mean constellations Iwa-chan?”  
“Yeah, those things” I watched him roll his eyes a bit and point.   
“Well that one there is Ursa Major” I listened as he pointed them all out, my eyes had adjusted enough to see his face clearly and as usual I was blown away by his beauty. He was so focused on the sky, his voice just above an excited whisper. His eyes seemed to catch more and more stars the more they danced across the sky, constellations of his own forming as he spoke. I wondered to myself what his would say, what they would represent. What form would his love take? His pride, his happiness, his pain, his everything? I wasn’t sure but I’d gladly spend an eternity figuring out until I knew it by heart, able to recite it whenever, wherever. I smiled softly at him when those eyes, deeper than any galaxy, turned their gaze on me.  
“Iwa-chan have you even listened to me?”  
I kissed him.  
Nothing in the world would be more beautiful or more interesting than the mess of a human being in my arms right now. Sure he had an ego, and was a drama queen with a bit of a jealousy problem but he had so many good traits that I loved. He had an ego because he was genuinely good at every single thing he put his mind to, his jealousy stemmed from his feeling of not being good enough, I watched it grow. I watched the doubt grow and manifest and change over time, the pressure he put upon never helped. He was also Oikawa Tooru, Captain of Seijoh. Oikawa Tooru, setter for the national team. But to me he was just plain old Tooru, the same guy who mistook a plane for a UFO as a kid and still squeals far too loud when he sees a spider.  
And that was more than enough for me.


End file.
